


Apology Accepted

by andthentheresthiscastle



Category: Castle
Genre: Beckett likes to watch, Bisexual!Castle, Bisexual!Esposito, Esposito apologizes to Castle, In a very special way, M/M, No cheating, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheresthiscastle/pseuds/andthentheresthiscastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett doesn't like how Esposito treats her husband, so she confronts him about it. Then she suggest a way for him to make it up to Castle.<br/>Written for last year's kinkofthecastle. Previously posted on my Tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two fics that I've previously posted on my Tumblr. A bit cracky, if you consider Esposito's method of apology.  
> No relation to my other fic, "Dark Corners".  
> Written in response to the prompt "Esposito is behaving like a jerk to Castle so Beckett tells him to apologise and make it up to him."

Beckett had noticed the way Esposito had been treating her husband for the past few months and she didn’t like it at all. The two men used to have a good friendship before the horrible ordeal of Castle’s abduction and Kate couldn’t understand what Espo’s problem was, but she couldn’t just stand by and let Castle be the butt of his stupid behavior anymore. So, when they were at the precinct with Castle out of earshot, she asked the detective to follow her to the break room, where she closed the door.

“What’s up, Beckett?” he casually asked.

“You tell me, Detective Esposito” Kate countered, with arms crossed. “What is up with you lately? Why are you treating Castle like crap?”

“What?! I’m not doing such thing!” he tried to defend himself.

“Bull! It’s not funny anymore, you’ve taken it too far. You guys used to be friends, you know. What happened, Javi?” she asked, showing him her obvious disappointment.

“We’re still friends” Esposito said, while thinking of his recent behavior towards Castle. Had he really acted like Beckett said?

“If you’re still friends as you say, you really have to apologize to him. That’s no way to treat a friend, you seem like you barely tolerate his presence. This has to stop” she exclaimed.

“Look, I’m sorry if I said or did something…” Esposito started but Beckett cut him off.

“Not to me. To Castle. And think of a way to make it up to him somehow” Kate said and then had an idea. “In fact, I might know of a way” she said looking at him suggestively.

_Castle and Beckett were lying in bed after having satisfied their hunger for each other. It looked like Castle had finally gotten Beckett to forget all about Kristina Coterra’s boobs on his face after four consecutive orgasms, a point which Castle would have normally bragged about, if he wasn’t afraid of Beckett’s wrath upon reminding her of the aforementioned event. So he tried other topics of conversation._

_“Ryan and Esposito seemed to be getting along better today, didn’t they?” he asked his girlfriend._

_“Yeah, Espo finally got his head out of his ass and apologised to Ryan. I think Ryan found his apology very… satisfactory”, Beckett said._

_Castle wasn’t dumb. He knew hidden meaning when he saw, or rather, heard one._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” he inquired, suddenly very interested in the turn the conversation had taken._

_“Well, when Esposito thinks he has wronged someone close to him, he wants to make it up to them” Beckett said vaguely. “It’s a point of honor. Started with his buddies in the Army.”_

_“And exactly how does he do that?” Castle asked, curiosity peaked._

_“Let’s just say that Ryan’s brain was sufficiently blown yesterday… along with other parts of his anatomy” Kate smirked, observing the writer’s reaction._

_And what a reaction indeed. There was no denying that Castle was aroused, judging by the way the sheet covering his lower body was tenting. Kate was fascinating by it._

_“Seems like someone is in favor of this method of apology” she teased, freeing his member from the sheet._

_Castle’s cheeks flushed, but his cock still stood erect. “I’ll admit, I’m not averse to the idea” he said, trying to not get himself into the doghouse again. “But I happen to be with someone who’s very talented at blowing my brains out quite frequently, so I would have no use for… whatever skill Esposito is possessing.”_

_“Is that writer speak for ‘I find that very hot, please forgive me’, Castle?” Beckett asked, while teasing the head of his cock with her fingers._

_Castle’s only response was a groan._

_“Don’t worry, Writer-Man, we’re okay. I find it hot too” she smiled and proceeded to show him why he didn’t need to think about anyone’s mouth on him ever again._

“You sure this is something Castle would enjoy?” Esposito asked, dumbfounded. He had to ask. He would never do something to ruin what Castle and Beckett had, and he definitely wouldn’t do something to make things awkward between him and Castle. Although, from what she had been saying, it seems that at least some air should be cleared.

“Trust me, Espo. I know pretty well what my husband likes” she winked at him.

“Then it’s okay with me. Make sure he stays late at the precinct tonight” Esposito agreed.

“Alright. Get him here after hours and I’ll make sure the floor is clear” Beckett said and Esposito laughed.

“Don’t think I don’t know you'll be watching, Beckett” he smirked.

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t going to get any pleasure out of this” Beckett smirked and left him there to continue her work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castle wasn’t exactly sure why Kate needed to be at the precinct so late. Everybody else had been gone at least an hour ago, except for them and Esposito. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know why Esposito needed to be there either, but he didn’t want to ask him the reason he’d stayed. Things hadn’t been great between them lately.

“Castle, would you mind making me another coffee?” Kate’s voice broke him out of his pondering.

“Sure” he replied, heading to the break room. Even though the two detectives behavior was a bit weird, he wasn’t about to inquire into it.

He failed to notice that he was being followed to the break room by the two detectives, Beckett hanging back to give the two men room to talk.

“Hey Castle, got a sec?” the Hispanic detective asked in his usual style.

“Yeah, sure” Castle replied.

“Look, man… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you lately. I’ve been a lousy friend ever since you got back from… you know…” Esposito started. Man, he was not good with words. Words were Castle’s field.

“Javi, you don’t have to apologize…”

“No, I have to” Esposito insisted. “That’s not how friends treat each other. And you didn’t even call me out on it. You shouldn’t have to tolerate that kind of behavior. I’m sorry for acting like an ass and I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Castle would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been slightly hurt by the way Esposito had been acting towards him those past months. He hadn’t been expecting from the other man to apologise, though.

“Of course I forgive you, Javi” he said earnestly. “Those past few months have been a challenge to all of us. Though I’d like for everything to be just like it was before, sometimes it can’t. And I understand that you were suspicious of me when I suddenly got back with no explanation to offer. I just hope that you’re still able to trust me.”

“I trust you, bro. I just wish I’d trusted you from the start” Esposito lamented.

“Don’t worry, all’s forgiven and forgotten” the writer said.

“No, there’s still one thing I’d like to do to make up for me being an ass” Esposito said, while unashamedly staring at Castle’s lower body.

Castle didn’t have to take the hint, because moments later the detective’s masculine hand was on his chest, slightly rubbing his left nipple through his clothes.

“Wha-” he managed to utter.

“From what I’ve been told, you suspect what’s about to happen” Esposito said while looking for signs of uneasiness. “I want to apologise to you, not just with words. Actions are important to me, Castle.”

Castle remembered all too well the talk he and Kate had two years ago, as well as her liking the reaction he had to learning of Espo’s way of apologising. However, her approval had been completely theoretical at the time and things had changed since then.

“Javi, you know I’m married-”

“You really think I’d be the one to jeopardise your marriage, Castle?” Esposito scoffed. “Look who’s at the door.”

Rick looked and found his wife watching them with lust. Her eyes told him all he needed to know about how much into this she was.

“You set this up for me?” he asked in disbelief.

“You bet she did, like I said I ain’t a home wrecker. Now, I want to know if _you_ are okay with this, now that you know it’s Beckett stamped” Esposito said with a smirk.

“Well if you need to apologise so badly…” the writer winked.

“Don’t get cocky, Writer Boy.”

“It’s Writer-Mmmmm…” Castle’s next words turned into a moan as the male cop used his other hand to grope his crotch through his pants.

He felt his cock swelling instantly, and his pants started feeling too tight. He looked at Esposito’s smug face and then at Kate who seemed to be enjoying the view.

Esposito pulled his hands from Castle’s body and started untucking the writer’s shirt. When Castle tried to help, he gently brushed his hands away. Then he begun popping the buttons out of their holes, a little too slow for Castle’s liking. As soon as he was finished, he pulled the shirt off also at a slow pace, making sure his fingers grazed the writer’s biceps in the process.

Castle, while hopelessly turned on by the man’s actions was baffled at the slow pace until he glanced at Kate again. Then he realised Esposito wanted to please both of them. Castle had no qualms with this plan.

A hand stroking his bare chest brought him out of his thoughts and he looked to see that his friend was in the process of lowering the zipper of his pants and then getting a handful of his aching member, still constricted by his boxers. As Castle was thinking of ways to make sure this sweet torture wouldn’t come to an abrupt end, Esposito abruptly speeded up his movements and he ended up with both pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, his rock hard cock finally free.

He caught the other man admiring his cock. “Like what you see, 'Sito?” he couldn’t help smugly asking.

“Yes” Esposito’s lustful voice sounded. He hadn’t sucked a dick in some time and Castle’s was exactly what he needed. He was going to enjoy this.

Castle knew his member was considered big in size and people’s reactions in the past -women’s and men’s- had always confirmed that. Sometimes, this proved to be a hindrance when it came to receiving blowjobs, but it didn’t seem to dissuade the man in front of him in the slightest.

Esposito started by stroking Rick’s member, measuring it with his right hand, while checking for the man’s reactions. His own cock was also hard and he wished he could do something about it, but tonight wasn’t about getting himself off.

Soon he could see precum leaking from the top, which he spread down Castle’s cock. Castle started making noises of pleasure, because _fuck it felt so good_ and Esposito knew what he was doing.

The detective got to his knees and looked the writer into the eyes while putting his mouth on the writer’s dick for one, torturously slow lick from bottom to top. Castle’s feet felt wobbly for a moment, as Esposito’s tongue kept circling his tip after reaching the top of his member, so his hands grabbed the counter which he were backed into, to avoid losing his balance. As he did this, Esposito licked his way down his shaft, paying special attention to his balls, lightly sucking on them.

Rick couldn’t tear his eyes away from the view in front of him and yet he could feel his wife’s ravenous stare. He knew her well enough to be certain Kate was enjoying what she was seeing and he would bet money that if he could put his hand inside her pants right now, he would find her underwear soaked by her own arousal. This thought made him more turned on, if that was even possible.

That was the moment Esposito chose to take him into his mouth. He begun by sucking just the head of his firm cock, enjoying the slightly tangy taste of precum, while his hand kept stroking it up and down. The other man’s groan in response to his actions let him know how good it felt. After a few seconds, he started descending, until there was no room for his hand. Castle’s cock was wholly engulfed in the warmth of his mouth and the tip of his cock hit Esposito’s throat.

“Fuck” a voice sounded lewdly, but it wasn’t from Castle. Esposito smiled around the writer’s cock, glancing at Kate. The female detective hadn’t made an effort to get herself off, seemingly content to just watch for now.

Back to the task at hand, Esposito tried to steady his movements by placing a hand to Castle’s butt cheek. He couldn’t resist letting his fingers roam a bit. The man had a fine ass and it would be a shame not to… seize the opportunity.

At this point, if Castle had been one of Javi’s male lovers, he would have rubbed a circle around his hole and check his response to see if it was okay to put a finger or two in his ass. However, Castle wasn’t his lover and he didn’t want to take the whole experience too far, so he chose to skip that part. Instead, he used his other hand to cup the writer’s balls, massaging them lightly at first, then more firmly, sucking his cock with his mouth, eliciting filthy sounds from the man’s mouth.

Rick was in sensory overload. His body was feeling too hot, his breaths were coming in short pants and his cock was begging for release. He didn’t think he would be able to last long, so he tried to warn Esposito that his release was imminent.

The detective let him know that it was okay to come in his mouth and, placing the writer’s hand to the back of his own neck he also let him know it was okay to fuck his throat. That was where Castle lost control and started fucking Esposito’s mouth, feeling his shaft hitting Esposito’s throat with every deep thrust. He kept increasing the pace of his thrusts until he came with a guttural groan, burying his cock as deep as he could in the man’s throat, while emptying his cum in thick spurts.

Esposito let out a moan of enjoyment as he swallowed the last of Castle’s cum and then started licking his cock clean, leaving the writer staring at him, dazed. When he finished, the detective tucked Castle’s cock in his boxers, pulled the zipper of his pants up and refastened the button, while the writer put on his shirt. Esposito couldn’t resist one last squeeze of Rick’s cock before exiting the break room and heading to the men’s room. He had his own erection to take care of before leaving the precinct.

Castle’s mind was still in a daze. If it weren’t for Beckett giving him a look indicating she had just watched a scene that had made her incredibly horny, he would be inclined to think he had imagined all of it. He had just received one of the best blowjobs of his life by Esposito while his perfect wife who had orchestrated everything, had stood there and watched.

“You okay there, Castle? You seem like you need a minute to get back to earth” she teased, giving him a short kiss.

“No. I’m… good” he said. Words were starting to come to him again.

“Okay then, because we should be getting home. There’s another matter that needs your full attention, once you’ve recovered.”

Oh, he was looking forward to helping her find her release. In multiple ways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some changes have been made from my original Tumblr post. Mainly mistakes I should have caught before.


End file.
